As applications are updated to provide new features and bug fixes, it is common for certain features to be offered on a provisional or “beta” basis for testing and evaluation purposes or to perform performance tuning of existing features. Offering these features in a selective manner allows users to experience the new features before the official release of the new software version, and developers may be provided with test data of how the features operate under real-world conditions. However, not all users may desire access to untested features, and not all beta features of a given software product may be applicable to every user's particular installation. Particularly, in the case of web-based applications that support multiple users and facilities, providing access to new beta features to some users but not others may require multiple separate code installations reflecting different feature sets for different users, facilities, and the like. Some execution environments may also not allow multiple different versions of a given application to run simultaneously on shared software and hardware resources.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a technical solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.